


Love

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Series: Time [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: A young Kya wonders if since her Grandfather and Grandpoppy like each other and they're boys does that mean that girls can like girls to?





	Love

Hakoda and Bato were visiting Republic City for the first time in months. As Hakoda was chief he and his husband had barely any free time and since Katara and the others were busy trying to build Republic City they hadn't had time to come visit either. However the chief had been summoned to the Northern Water Tribe and so it had been decided that they would stop to see their children on the way. 

They had just had dinner with Zuko and Toph who had come round with their own families, and were now sitting lazily around whilst Katara watched the children play. Bumi had convinced Tenzin and Lin to join him in a game of tag while Izumi tried to ignore them as she did her homework. 

Suddenly Katara felt someone tugging the hem of her skirt and she looked down to see her daughter gazing questioningly up at her. 

"What's the matter sweetheart?" She asked bending down to pick her up. 

"Grandfather and Grandpoppy love each other very much don't they."  
Kya said wrapping her arms around her mothers shoulders. 

Katara looked over to where her father was telling old war stories to the others with his hand absentmindedly stroking Bato's hair as he leant into his shoulder. When they had first announced that they were together Sokka had accepted it almost immediately having always looked up to Bato as well as seeing as a parental figure anyway. But for Katara it had taken her a bit longer to get used to her father being with someone who wasn't her mother. After a while though she was just grateful to see him smile again and she came to realise that her mother would want him to move on and be happy. 

"Yes." Katara told her warmly. "Yes they do."

"Even though they're both boys?"

She looked directly into her daughters eyes and spoke to her sternly. "Listen carefully to me, anyone can fall in love regardless of their nation, race or gender."

"So does that mean girls can like girls then?" Kya asked. Katara watched as her daughter's eyes traveled to where Lin was telling Bumi off for apparently braking the games rules. 

"Of course sweetheart. This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain earth bender would it?" She teased.

"No!" Kya pouted, crossing her arms angrily as her face blushed a deep red. "Put me down!"

Katara chuckled as she placed her back on the floor before running off to join in the children's game. She watched as Kya ran up to Lin yelling "tag!" tapping her on the arm making the young earth bender blush at the contact. She made her way back to the adults as the children chased each other all round the garden. She sat next to her husband as her fathers tale came to an end.

"I think we might have Toph as an in-law in the future" she whispered into his ear.

"Did Tenzin finally tell you about his crush on Lin then?" Aang whispered back. 

"Oh no." Katara sighed placed her head in her palms.


End file.
